De orejas raras y cuerpos desobedientes
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos al kimono adverso, adueñándose de un pequeño pezón por debajo de la tela y jugueteando con él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, gritando en su mente que no debía hacer eso, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¡No era él quien hacía eso! ¡Él no quería tocarle los pezones a Mutsurini! ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía! RATED-M


**N/A: Aquí otro de mis drabbles. Respecto a éste, solo queda decir que… TODOS QUISIMOS VER ESTO EN EL EPISODIO OCHO DEL ANIME. NO SE ATREVAN A NEGARLO(?) –HUYE–.**

* * *

 **DE OREJAS RARAS Y CUERPOS DESOBEDIENTES**

Sakamoto Yuuji se sentía extraño. Había abierto los ojos y se había descubierto con orejas de ¿elfo?, ¿duende?... No tenía idea de dónde estaba y eso solo empeoraba su situación. El pelirrojo tenía delante a Muttsurini, pero no era Muttsurini…

—Oe, Mutsurini —llamó el líder de la clase F, pero cuando el de cabellos violáceos le miró y Yuuji notó esas orejas extrañas, supo que no era Tsuchiya Kouta quien le miraba.

Era su shoukanjuu.

 _«Eso quiere decir que yo…»_. Yuuji se miró las manos con rapidez, espantado ante el pensamiento de que él pudiera estar ocupando el cuerpo de su shoukanjuu. Lo recordaba muy bien… Ese día, cuando hubo un fallo en el sistema de batalla del instituto y los shoukanjuu de todos se mostraron como representaciones adultas de sus dueños.

El shoukanjuu de Mutsurini se le acercó y él retrocedió un paso. No había olvidado lo que su shoukanjuu hizo aquel día. Era mejor prevenir. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Tsuchiya… _«No es Mutsurini, es su shoukanjuu»,_ se reprendió internamente Yuuji, antes de sentir algo duro golpear su espalda. ¿Una pared?

—¿Qué es esto? Ayuda, ¡ayuda! —gritó, sin saber por qué realmente.

Lo único que supo en el momento fue que ese condenado shoukanjuu se le había acercado hasta abrazarle, con su largo cabello meciéndose al son del viento. Lo traía atado en una cola de caballo y un cinto cubría su frente, encima de esos ojos de guerrero japonés. Yuuji sintió que el cuerpo que ocupaba, el de su shoukanjuu, hervía de excitación. Sus orejas se tensaron, anhelantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirando al de cabellos índigo con reproche.

—Yuuji… —susurró el shoukanjuu de Mutsurini.

El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos al kimono adverso, adueñándose de un pequeño pezón por debajo de la tela y jugueteando con él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, gritando en su mente que no debía hacer eso, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¡No era él quien hacía eso! ¡Él no quería tocarle los pezones a Mutsurini! ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía?!

 _«¡Pero, ¿qué diablos me pasa…?!»._

—Ahhm… Espera… No, hmm…

Las orejas del pelirrojo volvieron a erguirse debido a la excitación, mientras él maldecía a todos internamente. ¡Cada que esas orejas de elfo se erguían sucedía algo malo!

Tendió al de ojos violáceos en el suelo, posicionándose encima de él y abriéndole por completo el kimono. Se sonrojó. ¡Su pene estaba duro, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

—Yuuji… Hmmm… —gimió el shoukanjuu de Mutsurini, tomando su rostro y plantándole un beso en los labios.

El pelirrojo se deshizo de su propia ropa, demasiado cómodo con la manera en que las piernas del otro shoukanjuu rodeaban sus caderas. _«¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡MUY MAL!»_. La penetración fue lenta y muy placentera, sin preparación previa. No obstante, el de cabellos índigo no se quejó. Más bien, le instó a seguir moviéndose, lo cual él no dudó en obedecer. Su mente se había ido de vacaciones en esos instantes, pues al haber percibido la deliciosa presión en su carne, todo sentido común había desaparecido.

El shoukanjuu de Mutsurini volvió a gemir, al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba. Yuuji no pudo frenar el propio gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero cuando los abrió no encontró al pequeño shoukanjuu de orejas raras. En su lugar, vio el techo de su habitación.

—Yuuji, prepárate. Tendremos una cita —dijo Shouko, con esa voz tan tranquila que la caracterizaba.

—¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡SHOUKO, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —exclamó Yuuji, saltando de la cama y encerrándose en el baño a la velocidad de la luz.

Ya ahí, se miró la entrepierna. Suspiró.

 _«Si descubre que me excité por el shoukanjuu de Mutsurini, me mata»._

 **F I N**

 **27/11/15**


End file.
